The Princess and the Stable girl
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continence of love and an apple tree. This take place a few months after the other ended. Regina does not want to break the curse and Emma wants to leave, this will turn out different than both planned.


_**Authors Note: **_In the aftermath of the episode An Apple red as blood. I have not yet seen the episode so going with online synopses and a hunch, so sorry if that may be wrong, just needed some of it for this story_, which is also why it won't follow the episode that comes after. (Neither has aired yet where I live, just finished watching stable boy.)**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Once upon a time and I don't make any money from it._ **  
**_

_**Warning: **_Sex Read at own risk.

* * *

_**The Princess and the Stable girl**_

Regina was saddling up Applejack, slowly while she made sure to stroke him. She whispered soft nothing into his ear. She really loved the horse that Emma had given her a few months earlier. It had lived in the gardens at first but in the end Regina had built him a stable.

Now she was there about five hours every day or more taking care of him or riding on him. Like now, she was getting ready for an early morning ride.

"There we should be ready," she said as she slowly led him out of the stable. She got on and was about to set off when she heard Emma yell, "Reg, wait a second."

"Yes, princess," she said, turning her head to look at the other woman.

"Mind if I join?" asked Emma with smile.

"No, hop on," said Regina, giving her her hand and slowly helping her up. Emma settled behind her, letting her arms rest around her waist. They had been doing that a lot since they first had gotten him. They could of course buy another horse, but they didn't feel like it so in the end they were both on him at the same tie or they took turns riding him.

Emma leaned her head on Regina's shoulder whispering, "Did you ever think you would be this happy?"

"No," said Regina honestly, smiling, and enjoying the feel of the sun and the early morning breeze against her face.

"Me neither, stop here," said Emma, nodding towards a small pond. They sometime stopped there for some privacy as they didn't get that all too much in town or when Henry was present. Luckily he was at school already and Emma could afford to be late to work.

Regina stopped and let Emma get off before she did herself. She got between Emma's legs as she lay down to rest on top of her. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss her, first careful, then hungrier. Emma let her do it, being the aggressor giving in to her, letting her kiss her until she would need to stop for air.

Then Regina laid her head to rest against her chest, feeling her pounding heart under her white singlet. She slowly let her hand reach down to stroke between her legs, finding that Emma was wet as well.

Quickly she discarded of their clothes without major objections before she got back up, straddling her, meeting Emma's wet pussy with her own. Emma moaned, leading Regina's hands to her breast. Regina kneaded them and played with her erected nipples.

The blonde arched up panting, her hands resting on Regina's waist. The dark-haired woman slowly started to move back and forth on top of her, much in the same way she would when she was riding Applejack. As she went faster she bent forward causing her breasts so be in reach of Emma's soft lips. Emma reached up to grasp one of her nipples, sucking on it hardly, feeling how it made Regina so wet her juices was dripping onto her pussy every time she swept over it.

Emma moved along with her, letting go of her breast and reached to kiss her lips, using her hand to steady her head while they continued to ride.

The blonde would be the first to come, letting out a groan, only to let her body get rigid before shaking then relaxing as Emma started to shake beneath her. Regina collapsed on her panting fast.

Emma's hand was trailing along her backside. Regina closed her eyes as Emma said, "Lying here naked on the forest grounds is almost like a fairy tale."

"You're hopeless and I still don't get how you ended up with that ring as not that many knew of it and well Daniel died," said Regina, she still couldn't make that piece of the puzzle out.

"You said that Snow, or my mother she was the one telling your mother about him, right?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that devilish little girl," Regina groaned as she added, "I still can't believe you let her walk."

"The evidence against her wasn't enough and compromised due to you. I'm sure you managed to plant her fingerprints as well. Is it even possible she got a hold of his ring?" Emma said.

"Are you accusing me of framing her and yes I could have done so. I suppose if she was there after I left him for dead. Or while me and mother was outside the stables after, but I don't see her use of it," said Regina.

"Maybe she wanted to make it up to you at a later point. And you did want to kill me back then?" Emma asked.

"Why on earth would she want to do that and of course. I wasn't too crazy about you back then after all my husband, her father loved her more than he loved me as you know. She got the man she wanted and their happiness was sickening. I wanted to destroy them and what they held dear. Never in a million years would I have thought I could love you this much," said Regina in a soft tone.

"I don't find it very promising that you wanted to kill me, how do I know you are not tricking me, my stable girl," said Emma, her hand trailing through Regina's dark strands.

"Why aren't you sweet, and I guess you just have to trust me," said Regina in her usual tone.

"Hmmm, in any case if Snow got the ring it is possible she made it into a necklace and put it around my neck before we all got thrown here," said Emma.

"Either her or as you said Mr. Gold, but I don't see how he would come across it. Oh, no I have to go now," Regina said, and got up and got dressed in a hurry, before riding off, leaving Emma behind.

"Jeez thanks, Reg," Emma said with a sigh, slowly getting dressed, before she started to walk back to town.

* * *

Regina was meeting up with Mister. Gold moments later saying, "So you are sure about this?"

"Look at the tree, the curse is weakening," he said, looking towards the fading three in the garden.

She cursed, looking at the apples, thinking about how she once poisoned Snow-white with one, feeling conflicted. He looked at her saying, "If you break the curse you will be put at great risk, if you leave it you are trapped here with him and them."

"Don't you think I know that, but time is changing, I can feel it, and in the end she would want to go back to her life and I don't want that," Regina said, she wanted Emma here. And she knew that even if Emma loved her she missed her life.

"And take Henry with her," Mister Gold said.

"She can always try," said Regina in her regular stern tone, walking inside the house.

* * *

Once Emma returned to the house she looked at Regina with a sour glance saying, "Care to say why you left me."

"I had to take care of something, but we should talk," said Regina.

"Yes?" Emma questioned.

"You have tried to run once with him, and I can't let that happen. I am the one that raised him and he stays with me. What I don't get is that with what we have come to this far why would you leave," Regina said.

"Because this life, even with you, it's not me. He can stay, but only if I can visit him when I wish to and of course you, my princess," said Emma in a very soft tone.

"I surely hope so, I have to run some errands, I hate goodbyes," she whispered. She already parted with one lover and hated to do it with another. She hated the fact that Emma was leaving her to go back to her life. The thought of a long distance relationship was not very appealing which was why she had backed the apple turnover.

"I'll be back I promise, after all I love you, and when I do I promise I'll stay," Emma said, kissing her. Regina nodded towards the apple turnover, "Food for your journey."

"You baked for me," Emma said with a smile, she had come to love Regina's cooking.

"Of course, couldn't have you leave without the taste of my apples, call when you get there," she said, hurrying out the door, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're leaving after all," Emma heard Henry's disappointed voice from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"But what about the curse and your family?" Henry asked, not adding, 'What about me?"

"Please Henry, I've went about this for too long as it is. I wanted to take you with, but that is not fair for Regina…" Emma started when he interrupted, "You are leaving your only son with an evil queen!"

"Henry, please stop this now, she is not that evil, at least not anymore. And she does love you more than anything, now if you would pack that apple turnover and I'll be on my way," she said, turning to go upstairs to get the rest of what was hers in Regina's bedroom.

"No, you can't eat it, it's poisoned," Henry objected in his very stubborn way.

"Don't be silly," said Emma, rolling her eyes lightly at him.

"I'll prove it," he said and started to eat it. As nothing seemed to be happening, Emma said, "See, it wasn't."

Slowly she started to walk towards the stairs, when she heard a thud and turned in a flash, only to see Henry lifeless on the floor. She ran over, sinking down next to him, trying to get him back to life, whispering his name, and then calling it out. Neither of course helped.

As tears started to flow down her white cheek, she carefully lay him down, before running to the door yelling, "**Regina, get back here now, you bitch.**"

Emma walked back to her son, stroking him ever so gently whispering, "Please, please wake up, I promise to stay if you do."

Regina appearing in the doorway, shortly after, looking at the two in shocks, this was not what was going to happen. It should be Emma on the couch, not Henry. Her face turned whiter than Emma's as she managed to get out, "What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same, you said to trust you, yet here we are again poisoned apples I believe and they were meant for me. Why would you do that when you claim you love me? Please don't tell me he's dead, stable girl," Emma's voice was shivering, of fear and anger.

"They were meant for you, but not to kill, to make you stay with me. I should be honest. Mr. Gold helped me with the curse and the only way he made sure to break it is to kill you. I'm sorry I can't do that and I don't want the curse broken anymore. Not because I don't want to return as I do, but if I do they will kill me for what I have done. I don't want to die and I don't want you to leave me," Regina whispered, looking at Henry with worried eyes.

"There isn't any other way to break it?" Emma asked.

"Not as I know, as I said, I can't go back," said Regina.

"You said in the book to Belle and Snow what can crush every curse and is stronger of all is love, so if you are right, love should break the spell as well. Snow-white was woken by true love's first kiss, same with sleeping beauty," Emma said, carefully bending down to kiss her son's lips. Nothing happened, making her look at Regina whispering, "But I love him more than anything, please Regina, we can't lose him."

Regina sighed heavily, it tore her apart having to have done this in the first place, and now the only child she had ever had lay there lifeless. She motioned for Emma to step aside, knelt down beside him, took his cold hand in her warm, looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Henry, I never meant for this to happen as I love you with all my heart," she whispered. With that she bent down to kiss his lips. She then held him close as tears fell from her eyes. Her heart was again aching; scared she was going to lose one of her loved ones.

Emma watched with amazement. Was this really the evil queen the one with the poisoned apples? The woman right in front of her rocking her son, the little boy she loved so much, the one she had raised. She was again showing that motherly side of her, the one viewing that she really did have a heart.

Emma sat down next to her, letting a hand rest on her shoulder as she whispered, "Easy, stable girl, easy."

"My little boy," she managed to get out between her heavy sobs, laying him back down as she continued to stroke him.

"Our little boy," Emma whispered, sitting down next to her.

"Ohhhh," Regina whispered, suddenly backing away, her head going to her heart as her eyes showed visible pain. The mayor sank to the floor whimpering in pain, as it felt like a thousand knives were penetrating her heart.

Emma watched in horror as her beloved was curling up in deep pain on the floor. She sat down next to her not knowing what to do, as Regina whispered, "Please make it stop."

"How?" Emma asked.

"Kiss me and mean it," said Regina as her eyes closed. Emma looked at her in shock, was she dead and in what case had caused it. It was then she knew the fear or losing Henry.

She was about to bend down to kiss her when she heard Henry's voice say, "Ma."

"Henry," Emma whispered, turning to face him, so it had worked, but too late. Emma rushed over hugging him hardly. He looked at her with confused eyes, then at Regina saying, "What happened?"

"You eating her poisonous apple turnover, oh Henry I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," Emma said, hugging him harder.

"Ma, strangling me, and what happened to mom?" he asked, looking at Regina over her shoulder.

"She kissed you to wake you up, with her love for you it worked, but too late, her heart gave in for the worry and sorrow of losing you," said Emma with a sigh.

"You mean she's dead because she woke me up and now are risking dying because she loves me so much?" he asked. He could see her skin color getting whiter.

"That's what it seems like," said Emma with a sigh.

"But, she raised me, she loves me," he whispered, it didn't dawn upon him until just that moment how much she did love him. He broke free from Emma, ran over and bent down to kiss her. Nothing happened; he tried again with the same result.

"Why isn't anything happening?" he asked Emma, looking at her with sad eyes. It was odd, she was to other's horrible, but she had never been quite so to him. He hated to admit it if even to himself that he did love her.

"Because you don't love her enough," said Emma in a soft tone.

"You're right," he said, his voice suddenly seemed so sad.

"I'm sure that isn't it," she said, looking at him with tender eyes.

"Please, save her, if anyone can I'm sure it's you," he said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Emma nodded; she slowly got up from the couch, and sad down next to them. As she bent down and let her lips carefully brush upon Regina's. She backed away when she felt the coldness of then. A tear ran from her eye onto her cheek as she bent down to whisper, "Please, wake up, stable girl, I can't live without you."

Again she let her lips lock with Regina's; she slowly and very carefully parted them with her tongue. As her tongue slid into Regina's lips she could hear a sound of dismay come from their son. She chose to ignore it as she continued to kiss the other woman. First gentle then she became more demanding. She didn't even stop when she felt Regina's arms pull her closer. In fact she didn't stop until she had to as she needed air.

By then they were both panting, Emma's hot breath was blowing against Regina's now warm lips. She still looked a little pale, but her color was starting to come back. Emma smiled at her, gently stroking her cheek, whispering, "I thought I'd lost you."

"I honestly thought that…wow," her eyes widened as she looked at her surroundings. She was no longer in her living room, but on the floor of her old stable, where she grew up. Where she and Daniel used to sneak a private moment together. She was back, the curse was lifted.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"We're in my old stable, where Daniel and I…" she whispered.

Emma's eyes widened as well as she took a moment to look around before she said, "I guess your curse have been lifted stable girl."

The heard a neigh and Emma looked up to see Applejack standing in one of the booths. At least he had come back with them. She looked around for Henry, he wasn't there, and then her eyes went back to Regina asking, "Happy to be back, stable girl?"

"Thrilled, as expect they'll all hunt me down and kill me," said Regina with a sigh.

"I won't let them, so this is where it all happened?" Emma said, slowly getting up. She helped Regina up for the hard floor. Regina nodded as she said, "This is where it all happened, this spot right here is where…"

Emma nodded saying, "I know you killed your father for the sake of the curse, but whatever happened to your mother?"

"I have no idea, she was on the castle when we got thrown to Storybrooke, but haven't seen her after," said Regina honestly, not that she really cared as she hated that woman.

"You think she's still here?" Emma asked.

"Who really cares, I'm more worried about Henry," said Regina.

"Well if all is thrown back here somewhere or another, he's here as well," said Emma trying to sound calm.

"You're right, so what do you think of the stable?" Regina asked, letting her hand stroke over the wall.

"I can see why you liked it so much, but shouldn't we get to the castle?" she asked.

"I'm in no hurry," said Regina, letting her arms rest upon Emma's shoulder, kissing her again. Emma giggled knowing this meant Regina was in the mood and she wasn't about to decline on the queen herself. So instead she gave in to her first sexual encounter in fairytale land, figuring Henry could wait, wherever he was.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
